Betrayed & Loved
by XxIno-ChanxX
Summary: After a misunderstanding between Shikamaru and Ino five months ago, Shikamaru hasn't gotten the chance to explain and confess to Ino his feelings. But will he get what he wants on Ino's birthday? What will her reactions be? InoxShika! ONESHOT


Betrayed & Loved

"The clouds looks so peaceful…" sighed the lazy Shikamaru lying on the summer grass.

"Just wish Ino can be the same," the lazy shinobi continued. Just as he finished his sentence a pig squealing voice screeched down next to him.

_Troublesome.I've liked her for six years, and now still she thinks about Sasuke. But really, ask anyone in Konoha who Sasuke is more possible to end up with and they'll say to your face it's Sakura. But Sasuke hasn't woken up yet from his coma from last month. Ugh,Ino's always Uchiha this, Uchiha that for six years. I am getting really sick of this. It's messing with my life for 6 years and it's none of my business! But then again...I'm the one that really likes her..._

"Shika-kun! You got to help me with something that'll definitely beat the crap out of Sakura!" exclaimed the squealing voice.

"Oh, Ino. Nice to see you too. And don't call me kun, Shika is already weird enough." Snapped Shikamaru turning his head next to the blonde. He enjoyed teasing the gullible blonde.

And the next thing he heard was, "BAKA!" as a strong force hit his head. "NANI? Can't a guy just enjoy a day without an annoying girl smacking him around?" shouted Shikamaru as he struggled to get up from the ground.

"Hmp! Fine! I'll leave you alone for now! But meet me at Ichiraku at 7:00p.m with Chouji!" ordered his bossy teammate. "…Or else." Added Ino with a death glare. It made Shikamaru automatically agree in his mind.

_Man what does Ino want with me again?_

_7:00p.m at the Ichiraku…._

_...6:50 wow I'm early. _Thought Shikamaru.

"Hey, what 'sup Shikamaru? Why'd Ino drag us here?" greeted Chouji munching on a bag of New Flavoured BBQ Chips.

"Pfft! More like ordered us! She wants to sabotage Sakura again." replied Shikamaru in a pissed tone.

Just then the squealing voice reappeared, "Hi guys!"

Ino wasn't wearing her ninja outfit and instead she wore a pair of white short shorts with a tank top that fits right around her curves._Whoa, Ino's...different.__Man she's troublesome but she looks sooo cute...WAIT A SECOND I, SHIKAMARU NARA,DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!_

After many orders of ramen, many bags of BBQ chips, many smacks on Shikamaru's head, many arguements in Ino's face, the blonde bossy girl finally spoke again, "Ready to begin our plan?"

"_Our_ plan?" questioned Shikamaru

"BAKA! Of course!"

Chouji slightly opened his lips as if he was going to say something but stopped. Then opened again, "Ino. We're 16. After all these years don't you think you've had enough. I mean aren't you just trying to get your friend's attention?"

"Chouji's right. I mean you didn't actually _love_ Sasuke." scoffed Shikamaru.

Ino stared at her two best friends and growled, "No! I am not wrong! I don't want Sakura's attention! I want Sasuke-kun!"

_Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke, that's all you ever thinks about eh? What about me? I'm actually the one who always stuck by you!_ Inner Shikamaru sulked.

"And if you're my friend Chouji then you should help instead of saying thatbecause I..." Ino began but was cutted off by Shikamaru.

"You what? You can't admit that Chouji's right? That you do want Sakura's attention? That you're messing with our lives and...ugh. Troublesome."

"Sh-Shika..." whispered Ino just loud enough for Shikamaru to barely hear.

sigh "Save it. Ugh, I mean give it a rest Yamanaka, Do something else with your time. I mean Sasuke doesn't like you that way and he doens't eventhink you exsist. He told me after your 'last' plan." sighed Shikamaru. _Great going lazyass._ Inner Shikamaru sulked.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? I'M NOT LOOSING TO FOREHEAD GIRL! ...Wait, Sasuke-kun doesn't eventhink I exsist? I...I'm sorry." apologized Ino sadly as she left the store.

"Ino..." sighed Shikamaru knowing that what he said was true but it hurted her. Ever since they were 12, Ino has always been sensitive around the Sasuke topic. Especially if it came out from Shikamaru.

Chouji looked at the leaving Ino and back at the dumbfounded Shikamaru and said after he swallowed a gulp of ramen,"Never knew you had it in you buddy."

_Mean while when Ino's walking home..._

_Oh, I didn't mean it to be like this. Shikamaru must hate me now. Ouch, it really hurt when your best friend hates you because of a guy. Sasuke...Sasuke you may be hot, cool, and faboulus but you costed me to loose two of my bestest friends! UGH!_

"Ino-pig! Why are you so down? Sasuke ditched you again?" said a perky voice infront of Ino.

Ino lifted her depressed head and looked up at the figure to see it was her 'rival' Sakura.

"None of your beeswax, and don't call me pig. I'm not in the mood for this right now." replied Ino.

_I hate Sakura for calling me pig. "Inu" is a pig. "Ino" is different and apparently much better._

Surprised by Ino's reactions Sakura decided to back off. Even though Sakura knew she left her ex-best friend but she still has respect for Ino during hard times. Cause inside her heart she knew that the ignorant blonde has no romantic feelings for Sasuke. But someone else instead.

"Whatever 'Ino' I'm heading for the Ichiraku. Wanna come?" Sakura playfully asked while emphasizing on the word 'Ino'.

_Out of all the places Sakura, why the Ichiraku? I bet Shika's still there. Crap, I'm pissed right now. _

_Inner Ino: Don't you want to see Shika?_

_Yeah...I guess._

_Inner Ino: Exactly BAKA! GO! _

_But I just came from there._

_Inner Ino: Fine. Just let Sakura go first then sneak up from the side window of Ichiraku and see if your Shika-kun's pissed._

_Hai!_

"No thanks Sakura, I might go later." replied Ino still pondering on her plan and staring at her shoe.

_Geeze, what's wrong with Ino? Usually if I ask her that means I'm paying. Shouldn't she be happy? _"Whatever. That took you a long time to answer." Sakura said with a smirkish grinish face. "I'll be staying there for a while. Come with me if you want."

And with that the pinky haired girl left a dumbfounded Ino at the sidewalk.

_Sakura reaches Ichiraku..._

Pale fingers lefted up the blue store curtains that was a barrier to the inside. Aromas of ramen and side dishes filled up the whole room. Entering the cramped but roomy area Sakura had found just what she was looking for: a bored Chouji and an obviously cranky Nara boy.

"Ohaio Shikamaru and Chouji!" smiled Sakura. _I'll get some info on what's up with Yamanaka with these two. Ino's pissed. That usually mean she wants something but didn't get it._

Lefting his head Shikamaru recognized the perky voice. But disappointed to him it wasn't the voice he wanted to hear. To him Ino's voice can be a thousand chimes, it can be squealing and happy, pissed or angry, and sometimes it can be full of sadness, usually around the Sasuke subject. He missed her voice even though he is suppose to be really angry at her, he still missed her. Troublesome Ino always makes Shikamaru wants to kill her but at the same time her happy-go-lucky beauty makes him feel like being the happiest man in Konoha. And he was glad she's nothing like Sakura. Except they're both bossy though.

"I SAID OHAIO SHIKAMARU AND CHOUJI!" screeched Sakura._ Gosh is he deaf or something?_

"Alright alright I heard you the first time. -.-' " sighed Shikamaru looking at Sakura he noticed something different from the last time he saw her, which was 2 years ago, their schedules never met. Sakura certainly has bloomed as much as Ino...almost. Her curves were more curvey, her hair was more silky, and her hair has more volume than before when her hair was dull. _Whoa, Sakura's bloomed. She's prettier. HOLD IT NARA! YOU DID NOT JUST CHECK OUT SAKURA! STOP STOP STOP! _

Switching back to reality Shikamaru has put his mind onto Ino again and finally decided to ask Sakura, "Eh...do you know where Ino is? Is she okay?"

_Ah ha Shikamaru! I knew it you've got the hots for Ino! I see what's going on, you guys are worried of each other...hehehe now to make sure Ino knows you like her and make her like you back. Then she'll probably back off on my Sasuke! But how...ahhh Sakura you smarty pants! Blind him with your wonderous beauty and make Ino-pig jealous!_

"Ino? I saw her on my way here, she looked really angry Shikamaru." purred Sakura trying to be more attractive. "Say...Shikamaru want to watch clouds?"

"Clouds? Since when do you want to watch clouds with me? Only Ino watches with me...but I meanyou can too." answered Shikamaru doumbfounded still wondering why Sakura wants to watch clouds with him and trying to figure out what the kunoichi is planning.

And while the two is silently talking about Ino and Clouds on their way out our humble chubby friend Chouji is soundly fast asleep beside his warm ramen bowl.

While Sakura and Shikamaru are walking out of Ichiraku both in need of a conversation, Ino has spotted them from quite a visable distance away. "What could Sakura possibly want with Shika-kun?" Ino whispered to herself while following Sakura and Shikamaru trying to not get caught.

Ino was getting tired and restless on spying on Sakura and Shikamaru as she squirmed behind the big oak tree for hours as both targets spoke of nothing but coughs and slight sentences from time to time. _What are these two doing?_

_AHH. THIS IS SO BORING WATCHING CLOUDS WITH SHIKAMARU! HOW CAN INO HANDLE IT? This has got to stop! Plan: Matchmake Ino&Shikamaru will have to proceed another day!_

Trying to rise from the dry grass Sakura accidently triped over Shikamaru's lazy foot and landed on his lap with a loud thump that took Ino's attention back to the two from behind the tree. "Sorry. I got to go."

Sakura has never been this close to him and has never looked so innocent, she reminded him of Ino when she always clumsily fell over his feet. Not thinking of what the hell he's doing Shikamaru looked into her eyes and gently leaned forward sperating their lips just centimetres apart.

_Huh? What is Shikamaru doing? Stupid bushes! I can't see!_

As Ino leaned close enough to see them she make a loud ruckus that make Shikamaru and Sakura see her. And finally realizing what Shikamaru's almost doing Ino couldn't help but scream, "Shikamaru? How could you? I'm sorry I messed with your life when I had problems with Sakura but how could you two hide this from me? How could you betray me like this Nara Shikamaru?" Seeing tears gushing out of Ino's eyes Shikamaru realized how stupid of him to mistaken Sakura for Ino? Looking straight into those blue eyes Shikamaru could feel Ino's pain and his regrets. He doesn't love Sakura. He never did.

"Ino..." began Shikamaru meaningfully.

"No...no! NO! I'm sorry okay! I was wrong! But not everything is my fault! And...and now it is my turn to say save it. Save it Shikamaru. Because I, Yamanaka Ino, do not want to see you" said Ino pointing a slender finger at Shikamaru, "and you" switching the finger to speechless Sakura, "ever again!"

Using her powerful stamina, Ino trodded home with tears before Shikamaru or Sakura could stop her. And Shikamaru knew to himself that whenever a woman said his full name then they mean business.

"Shikamaru I'm sorry. I only wanted to make Ino jealous and make herself understand that she cares about you. I didn't mean for that to happen." apologized Sakura with teary eyes as she left. _Oh great Nara, another woman in tears. Wait a sec...what did she mean by making Ino jealous? I'll have to explain to Ino tormorrow at training time with Asuma._

For the next five months Ino has never bothered talking to Shikamaru or look at him. The only time that the two would see each other is during training but training got so busy that the lazy ninja barely had time to talk to her. But he did notice the change in Ino, she has gotten more stagnificent. It's Shikamaru's way of stunning and magnificent in both worlds. And she's gotten tougher. Even though she suffered from the five months before misunderstanding, Ino has learned to be strong and show no feelings towards what has happened. But it pains Shikamaru that she's almost feeling less. But what hurts the most is that this now feeling less girl who once was as cheerful as a squealing pig. And he missed hearing that girl's voice, her movement, her care, and just well...her.Worst of all, next week's her birthday.

Knowing Ino...well the old Ino, she would always have a party. But knowing her words said before she probably wouldn't want to invite him. Giving up hope to end this freeze between them Shikamaru went to check the mail anyways.

He opened the mailbox...

Took out the mail...

And...

Happiness sprang to him like never before because in his hands was a mail to fix his mistakes, it was a gold lining embroided card signed with Ino's own writing. Writen to him. Him, Nara Shikamaru.

**_Dear Shikamaru,_**

**_You are invited to a Yamanaka 17th birthday party. Please come next Monday at 4:00p.m._**

**_Hope to see you there._**

**_Ino Yamanaka._**

Those simple sentences has giving him hope to fix the broke path between their hearts and change things a little next Monday. And he knew just what to give her.

_Next Monday at 3:50p.m..._

_Aw man, I came early. Oh well._

He rang the door bell. Mrs. Yamanaka opened the door, "Oh! Shikamaru! Haven't seen you in a while Ino says you were busy escorting Naruto to visit the kazekage, gaara, is that correct?" Knowing Ino lied he agreed anyways, "Yes Mrs.Yamanaka. I was...er very busy."

"Okay sweetie, let me call Ino for you." smiled Ino's mom.

"IIIIIINO! SHIKAMARU'S HERE!" hollered Mrs.Yamanaka.

There was a pause. Then a voice hollered back,"Coming mom! I'm preparing...er my outfit. Tell him to wait in the living room for a sec!"

"Hmm okay honey!" replied Ino's mother. "I'm sorry Shikamaru, please wait a while. Ino may take longer than she said."

_Damn she still hates me. And I got all dressed up for this!. _Shikamaru was wearing a black t-shirt with a red tie anda pair of new casual pants. He even got a new hair tie that matched his tie.

Soon, all the guests arrived: Chouji, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Sasuke, and even the hokage himself, Naruto.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Let's get this party started!" said a cheerful voice from the stair way to the living room. Everyone, mostly Shikamaru,looked up to see that it was a beautiful grown Ino wearing an unbelievable attractive red dress with spaghettie straps on a grown matured body. Her hair was bunched up on her head with a bunch of clips, ribbons, and other hair stuff. But best of all to Shikamaru he heard her once again cheerful voice.

The party lasted until 8:00p.m and it turned out great. Everyone enjoyed the delicious Yamanaka food and the blasting music. She hasn't talked to neither Sakura or Shikamaru. Though, Shikamaru didn't get what he wanted yet. But this lazyass wasn't about to give up yet! And he was the last one leaving.

"Um...Mrs.Y?" asked Shikamaru in the kitchen.

"Yes dear?"

"Can Ino and I go outside for a second?"

"Sure dear, bring her back by midnight."

"INO DEAR! GO OUTSIDE WITH SHIKAMARU! HE NEEDS TO SEE YOU FOR A SEC!" hollered Ino's mother to Ino who's apparently upstairs.

"BUT MOM! I'M TIRED!"

"IIIIIINNNNNNOOOO YAMANAKA!"

"Yes mom." said Ino giving up to avoid Shikamaru.

As Ino's mother watching from the porch, Ino had to follow Shikamaru to their old sky watching spot. While Shikamaru was getting ready of what he wants to say to her, Ino looked away from Shikamaru and calmly whispered just loud enough to hear, "I told you I don't want to see you again. And I'm really tired for this."

"Ino. Listen it was a misunderstanding..."

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"

"You're lying! You missed me and you couldn't wait to see me, cause if you meant it then you wouldn't have invited me." argued Shikamaru while pulling Ino into an a strong embrace.

Ino couldn't speak and was keep on struggling in his arms but Shikamaru wasn't going to loose his chance to speak,

"Ino. That time, Sakura just wanted to make you jealous because she knew that you loved me. And if you knew that yourself then Sasuke would be all hers. You always acted like you hated me and the way that Sakura was acting nice to me made me feel like when you were watching the sky with me again. And I just thought Sakura was you cause I missed you so much and..."

"How could you?" whispered Ino.

"Ino listen..."

"I mean how could you watch the skies with Sakura? I thought I was your permenent sky watcher." whispered Ino in his chest. And that he knew was Ino's way of she missed and loved him and was ready to forgive him.

After Shikamaru let go the two watched the stars for a long time untill Shikamaru started to say, "Ino if you liked me why didn't you tell me?"

"IDIOT! You were such a lazyass that was never interested!"

"Because you were always chasing Sasuke!"

"To get your attention duh! I never actually liked Sasuke!"

"Oh."

"Hmp."

"Ino."

"What?"

"I loved you for seven years."

"Really Shika?"

"Yeah."

"Hm...I love you for seven years too."

Shikamaru then found out that they both loved each other for a long time yet none of them knew.

"And I wouldn't never love you." with that said Shikamaru felt a pair of smooth strawberry flavoured lips pushed up against his.

"Hehe...I always wanted to do that." smiled Ino. Then Shikamaru pushed his lips against hers.

* * *

I'm sooo sorry if that sucked! It's my first one! Please review and tell me what did you think of that! Thanks a ton! 


End file.
